


Look both ways.

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran was a man. Mahariel was a horse of a another color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look both ways.

**Author's Note:**

> I am asexual. Weird, right? But it's true. So this time, I wanted to look at a relationship with someone like me in it. I hope you like it.

Zevran had grown up in with little love. A whore had taught him to smile and laugh and fuck. The Crows had taught him how to kill people in order to keep one's territory from rival gangs. Mahariel was a horse of a different color. She taught him that she could, in fact, do the impossible without much effort on her part. To this day, the self-combusting washing machine was never spoken of in the presence of polite company or anyones parents. Ever.

But she had smothered him in love. Drowned him in a ocean of trust and loyal devotion like how sirens onced drowned sailors. While he was happy to fuck the day away, Mahariel was different. She had explained it him as best she could. Sex was paramount to some people. To her is seemed a waste of time and energy that she had never taken part in and never would. She had been flattered to have been asked, but she would never accept.

She loved him as he was, and the cuddles and kisses and late night movies and kicking each others ass at video games was enough. Oddly, it was for him as well. He took care of his pleasure with toys and asking her to just talk to him over the phone about her day while he let his imagination run wild. And oh, did he have an imagination. Mahariel was also like a mother with an unruly child when he stood over at her place and he to work the next day. She would beat him with a pillow and push him into the car while driving like a mad woman. Today was one such day as she started the car and turned in her seat to pull out of the driveway, “Remember, you have to act like you like people, no stabbing.”

“I know.” he said with a yawn as she threw the car into drive and took off. She almost clipped a biker when she turned the corner. And missed the stop sign as well. How she had been stopped by a Templar and given a ticket, he would never know.

She poked him on his cheek. The side with the tattoo that The Crows had put on him, “Smile. You have such a nice smile.”

“I know I do my lovely Dalish flower.” he said with his cheekiest grin.

She shot him a look. One akin to when touching wet food while washing dishes,“Ew. Where was I?”

He began to pull his hair back and up, braiding it as she flew through a yellow light. She barely made it before it turned red, “Mothering me to near death?”

“I’ll smother you to death if you keep up that sass.” she said with a smirk on her face as she ducked in and out of lanes. He swore that she had learned to drive from video games and did not, in fact, have the papers necessary to drive this death machine.

“Kinky.” he chuckled.

“One of my best qualities. Oh yeah! I packed you a lunch.” She said as she reached into the back seat and put a very pink paper sack into his lap.She had drawn a dick with the words, ‘This is you right now’ and a little arrow pointing to it, “Some of that leftover pasta stuff you made last night.”

He laughed as she had to screech to a stop. Her arm shot out and stopped him from going through the window. Not that the seatbelt wouldn’t have done its job, but she always did it and he had long ago stopped asking why, “I have a sticky note with a lovely drawing on it?”

“A dick pic. Two dicks for the price of one!” she answered, looking away from the red light to smile at him. She was lovely. Even dressed in her pajamas and uncombed hair. They turned at the next light and slowed down to drop him off.

“She knows me so well.”

“I try.”

“I know you do. Now, is there anything else before I leave or will get a call as well?” He asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt and made sure to keep his lunch in his hands.

“Haven’t decided yet.”

“Fair enough.”

She nodded and then turned in her seat after throwing the car into park to look at him, “One more thing.”

“You love me?” he asked with a smile.

“Right. Two more.” she said with her own smile.

“What is the first?”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.”

He laughed, “Not even half as much as I love you.”

“Maybe.” she said with a smirk.

“It’s true! And what is the second thing?”

“Look both ways.”

“I...am not crossing a street?”

“Sten told me about what happened.”

Zevran groaned, “That Qunari rat.”

“I want to know how you got ice cream in your pants pocket. But you’re almost late so...kisses. And be safe!” she said as she reached over and opened the door.

“I work at Dairy Queen!” he answered as he shut it.

“Like I said. Be safe!” and with that she was gone. 


End file.
